The Mockingjay's Song (BEING REWRITTEN, HIATUS FOR NOW)
by Mistake420
Summary: (THIS IS BEING REWRITTEN BECAUSE OF THE CHARACTERS BEING TO OOC) 12-year-old Rue Crowel is a new participant in the Hunger Games, follow the story through Rue's perspective. I own nothing except for any new character that has been added, but everything else belongs to the rightful owner, Suzanne Collins. Rated T because of minor violence and some minor curse language.
1. Chapter 1 - 7 Days From Now

I woke up to see my sister Katie saying my name in her sing-song voice.

"Wake up Rue," she began. "mother wants you to come to the living room. She wants to talk to you about something. I asked her why, but she wouldn't tell me."

I sighed, getting up slowly. "Alright, can you tell mother that I'm coming please?" I asked. Katie nodded and left the room.

I looked around and saw that my youngest sister Anne still sleeping away, snoring slightly. A quiet chuckle escaped my lips as I carefully slid out of my bed trying not to make a sound and headed to the living room if you can even call it that.

I saw my mother waiting for me. She looked anxious, scared even. There were heavy bags under her eyes from what I presumed and hoped were from sleep deprivation and nothing else.

"Rue," she began. "you are 12 now, so you have to listen to me very carefully, okay?" I slowly nodded in response. "Okay," she began again.

"It's about the hunger games, isn't it?" I said. She nodded, tears starting to fill her eyes.

"Yes beautiful." She responded through tears. "I will teach you how to get passed the entrance and what to say, okay?" I nodded again.

"But when will I be taught?" I asked. "I have to go to the fields and school."

She paused. "I will teach you during the night when your sisters are asleep." She responded, tears streaming down her face. Mother pulled me into a hug, I hugged her back. I admit I started to cry to. When she pulled away, she wiped some of her tears with her worn dress.

"Now, I suppose you should go off to the fields." She said. I nodded and went back to the room me and Anne shared to get dressed for the day.

"What did mother say to you?" Katie asked as she came to me.

I forced smiled and replied with "You will find out when you are my age. You still have three years left." She then pouted and crossed her arms.

"No fair, I want to know to." I couldn't help but giggle a little. I then gave her a quick hug which she returned with a quiet huff and I went out the door, to the fields.

* * *

"Have you heard the news?" Kaylen asked me as we made our way to the fields.

I shook my head. "No, what's the news about?" I asked.

She looked at me like I had two heads. "The news about next week? You haven't herd?" I shook my head again, even more confused.

"The picks for the hunger games are next week Kaylen. You can't leave the area where the video will play or you'll end up like Judie. Dead." I replied back to her, shivering at the memory of the peacekeepers.

"Well, since you don't know, I'll tell you. The news is that the person who doesn't get picked for the Hunger Games gets not only gets a year's supply of sugar and oil but a one whole box containing razzberries and strawberries!" my eyes widened at this. No one in district 11 has tasted razzberries or strawberries before and lived. Those who did were publicly executed, like my father was.

I must have had a big goofy smile on my face because Kaylen giggled slightly.

"My goodness," she began "I actually made a Rue smile! And a goofy one at that! Now Nate really owes me half an apple!" I felt a bit of warmness come to my face and looked at her with even wider eyes.

"You made a bet with Nate to see if I can smile? And for half an apple at that much?" I said. She giggled again and was about to say something when a peacekeeper approached and stood in front of us.

He looked down at us and stared for what seemed like forever until they finally spoke up.

"You two ladies are lucky I am feeling nice today, otherwise I would have told the head of the fields that you two were late." He moved his head to me and added an especially you to the end and walked off.

I looked back at Kaylen who looked terrified. I took her by the hand and led her to the usual strawberry patch we tendered to. We didn't talk to each other for the rest of the day, except for the occasional small talk and the messages we sent to the peacekeepers when they couldn't see us from the Mocking jays.

* * *

A/N: sorry if the story sucks, I really tried. Also, this is the first fanfiction that I am writing so bear with me, okay?


	2. Chapter 2 - Training Starts Now

The crickets sang their songs as I made my way out of my bed and past the door, careful not to wake Anne.

Mother was waiting in the living room, wearing loose black cloths.

"Are you ready beautiful?" she asked.

"Do we have to wear backcloths? I don't have any." Mother smiled.

"Yes, I know beautiful. That's why I am giving you some of mine." She said, handing me a bundle of cloths. "Now go to the bathroom and get changed." I nod, going to the bathroom.

I entered the bathroom and started to change. I wrapped my hand around my waist, feeling the usual bones of my ribs sticking out. I sigh, still underweight and to thin. Why can't the peacekeepers be nice and give us some of the fruits and vegetables that we give to the capitol and other districts? Maybe it was like this in district thirteen, before it was boomed.

'Guess it's always will be like this.' I thought as I finished getting dressed. I opened the door and went back to mother. She had a sad smile on her face.

"You look just like my sister when she was younger," mother exclaimed. I remember aunt got selected to go to the hunger games before I was born. The worst part, she got selected on her birthday. So, the day she was chosen, she turned seventeen. She died during the third day of either starvation or dehydration.

Mother led me outside to a small desk and to chairs. "Where did you get this mother?" I asked looking up at her. She smiled and said that it was a secret. What was so secretive about it? She pulled out a chair for me and motioned for me to take a seat. I complied and then she sat opposite of me, placing the candle on the table.

"Now Rue," she began. "please give me your hand." I gave her my hand without saying a word. I watched as she rubbed it gently. "Rue, what I'm about to do will probably make you a little bit scared, but this is what they do when you enter." I nodded in response. She sighed and said, "That's my brave girl."

She started to bend down to get something. When she came back up, she had a small knife in her hand. I began to panic slightly, why would she have a knife? She bought it to my pointer finger and gently pressed the blade to my skin. I was surprised that it didn't really hurt, it just stung a little. I still couldn't help but flinch.

"Now, please press your hand onto the paper." She said, sliding a paper close to my other hand. I did as I was told. She smiled weakly and slide the paper back to her. "Okay beautiful, they will ask your name, give them your full name and your age. You also may need to do it again if you want to put it in more times than one. Try to do it with confidence in your voice, they will see it as a sign of bravery, okay?" I simply nodded again.

"My name is Rue Crowley and I am 12 years old." She shook her head and told me to do it again, this time with less fear.

We continued this for seemed like hours until I was told to go back to bed. I changed back into my too big nightgown. I found Mother just sat on the couch, even after I went past her to get some water.

* * *

I went back into the room to see that Anne was awake. When she saw me, she ran up and gave me a hug.

"Where did you go? I was so scared!" She managed to say in between sobs. I rubbed her back in an attempt to soothe her, it worked after a while. She asked where I was again, I just lied and told her that I had a bit of a headache and just need a glass of water. Anne nodded and yawned.

"How about we go back to bed?" I suggested. She nodded in response and I picked her up and placed her in her bed. I was about to go back to my side and felt a tug on my sleeve.

"Can you please sing?" Anne asked, looking up at me. I couldn't say no to that; I made her cry, so I'll make her happy.

I smiled and replied with a sure. I sat at the end of her bed and began to hum the beginning of the song.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow._

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow._

_Lay down your head and close your eyes._

_And when they open, the sun will rise._

I looked at her and saw that she was already starting to fall asleep.

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm._

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm._

_Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true._

_Here is the place where I love you_.

She started to sing along with me. I see that she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away._

_A cloak of green, a moonbeam ray._

_Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay._

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

I could see that her eyes were already closed, but still singing.

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm._

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm._

_Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true._

_Here is the place where I love you._

Anne opened her eyes and looked up at me before whispered a goodnight. I got up and made my way over to my own bed. I fell asleep not long after.

* * *

A/N: Boy that was a chapter! Sorry, that I took so long to update the story, I had so much school work that it's not even funny.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Reaping

A/N: Hi there, I'm just here to say that this chapter will be a time skip from the second chapter to this chapter. This will mean that Rue's training with her mother will have been skipped to 1 week later. Sorry if you don't like it, but I hope are able to enjoy it anyways!

* * *

I held onto Kaylen's hand as tight as I could. I kept sending terrified glances at my mother and sisters. I had entered my name for the reaping 15 times. The reason I did this is because I wanted to make sure that I didn't get picked because everyone else entered their names about 40 to 60 times, including Kaylen and Nate.

Kaylen did this because she wanted to make sure that no one else got picked, kind of like volunteering as the tribute. I can't imagine anyone being brave enough to do that. Nate did it because he wanted to try and feed his cousins, little brothers and his sick mother.

Then the person from the capitol came. She was wearing the brightest green dress I could ever imagine; she also wore a big striped yellow and blue bow on top of her head. She had really pink stalking on under her dress. Her skin was a strange violet colour, along with her hair, eyelashes and eyebrows.

I watched as she tested the mike. She cleared her throat. "Welcome district 11 to the 74th annual reaping of the hunger games! My name is Clarity and I have been chosen to pick the tributes for this lovely little district you have here!" No one clapped or cheered. She continued, "Before we get into choosing the one lucky young lady and gentleman, we shall move onto the video!"

Everyone panned their attention to the screen, staring at it intensely. Kaylen's grip tightened, so did mine. The video began. I glanced at my mother and sisters. Leah and Anne glanced back and gave me a weak smile. My mother picked up on this and looked at me before mouthing the words 'I love you'

I mouthed the words back to her, hoping that she saw me. She did and gave me her small smile. I turned back to the video and stared at it.

Once it had finished, we all turned our attention back to Clarity who was shedding tears of joy. "I just love that video to bits, don't you?" No one answered her. "Now," she began again. "Let's move onto the reaping now, shall we? As the tradition goes, ladies first!"

She moved towards the glass container where all the female's names were and stuck her hand in it. She moved it around until she decided in one spot. She pulled it out and unfolded it. I tightened my grip on Kaylen's hand.

"Rue Crowly!" I froze. Why was my named picked? "Where are you, sweetie?"

I nervously raised my hand, letting go of Kaylen's. "There you are! Come up here, don't be shy dear."

I started to make my way to the exit, everyone clearing the way. That's when I heard footsteps running after me, begging me to stop. I didn't until I felt a grip on my arm, pulling me away. I turned to see that it was Kaylen.

"Stop!" she yelled.

I managed to get out of her grip and continued to go towards the stage. There were more footsteps running after me.

"Rue!" I recognised the voice as my mothers. "That's my daughter! Please don't let her go! Choose me please!" I turned around to see her crying and trying to battle the Peacekeepers. Kaylen was also there, trying to get past them I felt hot tear threaten to expose themselves.

I turned back around and continued to walk to the stage, trying to drown out the cries from my mother and Kaylen. I walked up the stairs and to Clarity. She smiled down at me.

"Was that your mother and sister?" she asked, shoving the mike in my face.

"Yes," I began. "The older woman was my mother. But the other girl was not my sister, she is one of my best friends." She looked at me before taking the microphone away.

"That is very nice of them sweetie. Now, onto the boy tributes!" she said excitedly over the cries from Kaylen and my family. She moved from the female tribute's container and to the male tribute's container. She shuffled it around before pulling out a name.

"Thresh Hushemens!" She said excitedly. All the boys looked around before a really muscular one, no older than 17. He made his way to the stage, not even batting an eye. Is this really one of the people that I'm up against? He'll tear me to shreds in the arena.

Clarity helped him up onto the stage and motioned him to stand next to me, he complied. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, give a round of applause to Thresh and Rue!" No one clapped, but they did give the signal that they give at funerals.

They press three fingers to their lips and held it up in our direction, now I couldn't take it anymore. I started to cry a bit.

I felt a warm hand on my back, rubbing it a bit. I calmed down a bit, but the tears still came but not as much as before. I got pulled closer and felt the hand move to my shoulder and rub it in an attempt to comfort me.

I looked up to see that it was Thresh that was trying to comfort me.

"Well isn't that cute!" I heard Clarity say. "Such an amazing bond between you both! Too bad only one of you can come out alive!" I bit my lip to stop more tears from coming. She was right, only one of us can come out alive. And that person will be anyone but me.

* * *

A/N (again, sorry): This was (probably) one of the hardest chapters I have written in my life, and I am sorry that I didn't update sooner. Funny story, while I was writing this I started crying when I got to the part where Rue got picked and I cried in front of literally everyone in my class. And I'm known as the toughest kid in my class! So if you cried, I'm very sorry about that and you have every right to hate me from now on.


	4. Chapter 4 - Waiting Room

I sat in the room where you talk to your loved ones for the last time before you hop onto the train to the capitol. I waited, anticipating on who will come through the door first. The door started to creak open, I looked towards it to see that Mother and my sisters were there.

I ran up to them and engulfed my mother into a hug, warm tears starting to reveille themselves. I prayed that there were no cameras here too see me. Then we all pulled away and my mother looked me dead in the eyes.

"Rue," She began, still crying and choking out sobs. "you have to promise us something. Come back alive. I don't want to lose you too, no one wants to lose you." She managed to choke out. Then Anne and Rachel ran up and hugged me.

"Why were you chosen?" they said in unison, crying into me. I rubbed their backs, still crying myself. I pulled away and took Anne to the side.

"Anne, you're the oldest in the family now. Promise me that you will protect them, especially Hailey and mother. Promise?" I said, looking her dead in the eyes. She nodded and mumbled a yes. I pulled her into a tight hug and held her close.

I felt mother and everyone else join the hug. We all cried into each other for the rest of the time we had together. The peacekeepers came in and then told my family to leave and the three minutes is up.

They complied and gave me one last hug each before leaving, my mother's lasting the longest. The peacekeepers closed the door when they left, leaving me alone again.

After around five minutes of waiting, the door opened again. I braced myself in case the peacekeepers drag me out of the room.

But that didn't happen. Instead, Kayleen and Nate came in. They ran up to me and hugged me.

"You kids got three minutes," The peacekeeper said before shutting the door behind them.

Kayleen and Nate then pulled away leaving a hand on each of my shoulders. I now got a good look at their faces. Kayleen had a black eye and dried up blood from her head and nose. Nate had tear stains on his face and puffy eyes, just like Kayleen but with less damage.

"Rue, please don't leave us," Nate managed to say before breaking down into sobs. I managed to put on a weak smile and pulled him in for another hug.

I heard some giggling coming from Kayleen. "You two act so much like a couple you know that?" I felt some heat come to my cheeks and let out a small chuckle, releasing Nate from my arms. I smirked at her; still slightly red-faced.

"And you and Dante aren't?" This time, her face when completely red and playfully hit my arm. She pulled me to her and hugged me. I returned and smiled lightly. I reached my hand out and grabbed Nate's and pulled him in with us.

I pulled back after a minute and looked them straight into the eyes.

"I want to ask you both a favour," they both nodded. "please take care of mother and my sisters. I don't want them to get hurt." They both smiled warmly and nodded.

"We promise to protect them," Kayleen and Nate said in unison. The peacekeeper from before came in right after they said that.

They signalled that their time is up, and they have to leave. They both nodded and hugged me for the last time before exiting the room.

I thought that they would be the last ones that I would see, but I was wrong. My teacher came in.

I was surprised. I would've thought that she had a class to teach, but I guess she didn't. She walked up to me and held my head in her hands.

"I know what you're going to say. I promise that I'll protect your family with my life," I looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back and pulled me into a hug. I returned it.

After a while, she pulled away and looked me in the eyes. I looked back and as she started to take off her necklace.

What she did next was something I didn't see coming. She started to put her necklace around my neck. I tried to push her hand away from me but failed due to her being much stronger. If I can't manage to push her hand away, what hopes are there for me winning the games and coming back home?

"Rue," she said coldly. "I want you to wear this into the arena. They will allow you to wear one thing from your district, promise me that you will wear it and never take it off?" I mumbled an 'I promise' back as she put the necklace around my neck.

Once she was done, she looked at me again before pulling me into another hug. The peacekeeper came in one last time and told her it was time for her to leave.

She nodded and ruffled my head before whispering a 'good luck' to me as she left the room. There I was again, alone in the dark room. By myself.

The peacekeepers came back in and signalled me out of the room. I complied and quickly made my way out of there, secretly I hoped that there would be one more person that came so I wouldn't have to go.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I was contemplating on whether to make this chapter sad or happy...so I made it a bit sad!


	5. Chapter 5 - Boarding

Me and Thresh were guided to the train that was Capitol bound. Once we reached the station, we were told to hop on. I tried to go in first but Thresh beat me to it. He signalled me to wait and looked around the train for a bit before motioning me to follow him.

I gave him a confused look and followed behind him. I could hear Clarity letting out a small giggle before coming on with two other people by her side.

"My word! If I didn't know your last names, I would have thought that you two were brother and sister!" She exclaimed, her voice sounding sickly sweet. I just nodded before plopping myself down on one of the many couches across the windows.

A girl who looked no older than 27 sat down next to me. I didn't make eye contact with her, mainly because I didn't want her to see that I had been crying. She'd think I'm weak.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder but didn't turn to look at the person. I just kept my eyes glued to the window like a child would with their new toy.

"Are you alright?" she said in a comforting tone, I was kind of surprised on how quiet her voice was. I would've guessed that she would have had a deep voice. I didn't answer her, just nodded my head.

I glanced at her; she looked a little concerned. I knowtest that she had eyes similar to mother and Anne. I tore my eyes away before the memories could come back to me. I could feel a bit of wetness come back to my face as I remembered the events of the reaping.

I felt the girl pull me into a hug. The only thing I did was desperately try to pull myself away from her grip and wipe away the tears. Eventually, I gave in and just let the tears fall, snuggling up to the lady's chest.

She rubbed my back soothingly until I calmed down completely. She then looked at me in the eye and shook her head.

"You are too weak, why must the capitol choose to nominate children your age too compete in the hunger games? You're way too young!" She said, slight worry in her voice.

I just nodded along, pretending to care. I felt a presence appear behind me, I turned around and saw that Thresh had taken my seat near the window. I glared up at him a bit annoyed.

He looked at me and gave me a slight smirk and leaned towards the window. That just made me even more annoyed.

"Is he your brother?" the girl asked me. I shook my head and looked up at her. She suddenly had a face of shock and gasped a little.

"Oh, how rude of me! I totally forgot to introduce myself! My name is Janis, Janis Young. I'm the person who's going to help you train and make you strong! Not that you aren't strong already!" She said with a smile on her face. "And you are?"

"Rue Crowly ma'am" I replied, making Janis giggle for some reason. I asked her what's wrong and she responded with that I don't have to call her ma'am.

We talked and talked until the peacekeepers came into the cabin to tell us to quiet down. While we were talking, I learned that Janis was 29 years old and had 2 children back in the capitol. One was 3 and the other 8, both of them were girls. I also learned that she was picked to participate in the 58th Hunger Games when she was just 13 years old and that she had one it on her birthday.

I felt the train start to move slowly, signifying that we started our decent from District 11 to the Capitol.


End file.
